


Beat Rock Love: Rock Into the Future

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [12]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: AU. ATM's tour proceeds before Makoto and Alan marry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> This is it! That's the ending! If you've been sticking with this fic all this time, a huge THANK YOU from me.
> 
> I'm going to shortly edit the whole fic and revise some bits, then take a break before starting a sequel. I have a plot sketched out for a BRL 2 (which will probably be posted as one continuous fic; I know some people didn't like me posting it as chapters) along with a possible spin-off. If you liked it: stay tuned. If you didn't like it: rejoice, it's over.
> 
> This is the second fic I've written featuring Alan's peacock feather wedding dress, so if the person who did the original Photoshop stumbles upon this: thanks.

ATM’s first tour would forever be among the happiest memories of Makoto’s life.

The tour may not have gone down as one of the greatest in rock and roll history; but it was certainly the highlight of their career so far. Ticket sales were above expected, with waiting lists at some of the venues. Team ADULT seemed especially popular for no reason Makoto could really fathom. The audience applauded so much at Team ADULT’s first appearance that ATM had to cautiously release a statement on their official Twitter that due to prior commitments, Team ADULT would be performing at only one other date on the tour. Within two hours it had sold out.

Makoto particularly enjoyed travelling to Brazil for three performances, and resolved that in the not too distant future he would return with Alan for some private time. The tour had been successful enough for them to release “Poutylicious” at the end, as Adonis had planned. With ATM back on track, Alan had simply booked them in for the studio time they’d missed; and they had finally finished the video. They’d only had Makoto’s scenes to shoot and a few green-screen shots with Alan, so they were able to finish it within a couple of days. Unfortunately for Makoto, he’d been unable to resist when, the night before the shoot, Alan had turned to him in bed and said “I’ve still got the mankini, you know.”

“No,” said Makoto.

“Please?” said Alan, and gave his most pleading eyes before closing his sweetly pouting lips over Makoto’s. Makoto, whose heart still thrilled with the knowledge that he and Alan would soon be married, couldn’t possibly say no.

They’d held a private screening of the video for the cast and crew a weekend before its release, at the Daitenkuu Temple, since Alan’s family lived further out of the city. The video opened with Takeru as a sailor decking on shore and dancing with a large-breasted mermaid portrayed by Amily. Makoto’s segment of the video involved him lying on the beach looking pretty, until he spotted something out at sea (never shown to the viewer); he then stole a rowing boat and went out into the middle of the ocean before diving into the water. At this point his clothes disappeared in a cloud of sparkles and were replaced with the mankini. He somehow gained the inability to breathe and see underwater, and swam around beneath the sea, exploring a green-screened “Atlantis”. Makoto found the whole thing faintly ridiculous; but it couldn’t even compare to Alan’s part.

Alan cavorted in front of the camera with Necrom whilst Kazakiri Yamato danced awkwardly in the background. Kazakiri then went over to Alan, touched the snake just once on the head, and instantly collapsed on the floor (apparently dead) without so much as being bitten. As Alan melodramatically wailed and beat his chest, Kazakiri grew giant red wings from his back (actually a set of cheap dress-up wings from a Halloween “devil” costume that the video’s stylist had found in a random shop.) He wiped Alan’s tears and then ascended slowly into the sky, reaching out to Alan from above. The video ended with ATM in a dance routine along with the backing dancers until, at the very end, a wave came along and swept everyone away. The mermaid, now transformed into a busty lifeguard, rescued the three members of ATM and sailed off into the sunset with them.

Critical reviews of “Poutylicious” were mostly positive, though almost all of them seemed to share Adonis’s view that the song was intended as a parody of social media narcissism and celebrity culture. Alan’s polite, yet increasingly strained, assertions that it was entirely serious and the lyrics were about himself seemed to have been ignored. The video went viral within a few days of the song’s release, and quickly began racking up hits on YouTube. Makoto noted an almost equal number of likes and dislikes, though he couldn’t decipher most of the comments in various different languages. Alan translated some of them for him.

“‘ _Fucking hilarious_ ’ … ‘ _Are they for real_?’ … ‘ _That guy looks like Fabio but without the charm or the chest hair_.’”

“They’re not exactly saying they loved us,” said Makoto. He didn’t know who Fabio was.

“It’s got almost three quarters of a million likes,” said Alan airily. “So there.”

It seemed that Necrom was the real star of the video. ATM had been asked about him in interviews several times, and were subsequently informed by staff at the zoo where Necrom resided that the snake had been receiving a steady stream of visitors. As a wedding present, Makoto had bought Alan a sponsorship, whereby Makoto provided an amount to the zoo each month for Necrom’s upkeep. In return, Alan was allowed to visit Necrom any time during opening hours, and received regular letters about Necrom’s welfare. Makoto came home one day to find Alan sitting at the kitchen table, reading one.

“Look at that,” said Alan, his expression sour. He handed over the page, holding it away from himself with his fingertips as if about to throw it into the trash.

Makoto read the letter aloud: _“Hello. My name is Necrom. I am a Rough Green Snake. Thank you for your generous contribution to my living expenses. I have been having a great time with my friends here at Ueno Zoological Gardens. Here are some pictures!”_ There were several photos inside the envelope of Necrom sitting in his enclosure; sometimes being watched by visitors, or handled by Kazakiri. Necrom’s expression remained unchanged in every shot because, of course, he was a snake. “What’s wrong with that? It’s just a letter and some photos,” said Makoto.

“Ridiculous,” said Alan, crumpling up the letter and throwing it onto the table, “Do they think I’m stupid? I know a snake can’t write.”

***

Makoto had to ask Alan not to invite Adel to the wedding. They’d both decided that confronting Adel wasn’t going to benefit anyone; but, all the same, Makoto wanted to keep contact with him to a minimum.

“He’s my brother. I can’t ban him from my wedding,” said Alan, eyes wide. “No one in my family ever misses weddings. My father would never miss one of his children’s weddings. He even went to Adel’s shotgun wedding in Vegas. I _said_.”

Makoto didn’t want to upset Alan, but did show him the picture of the doll Adel had ordered in Makoto’s image. Alan became very quiet after this and then announced that he wanted to speak to his father. A day or two later the news came that Adel had a prior commitment sailing around the Caribbean, and wouldn’t be able to attend the wedding. This seemed a little surprising given that the couple hadn’t set a date yet. Makoto didn’t raise the subject again, but felt terribly sad for Alan all the same.

“You have to do what’s best for you and Alan,” Alia said to Makoto. She didn’t know exactly what had transpired between him and Adel, but seemed to respect that it was serious enough for him to be justified in his wish that Adel not attend. “If you think it’s better for my brother not to be there, it’s your decision.”

Makoto said, “It’s Alan’s decision too. I feel like I’m breaking his heart.”

“Alan loves Adel. We all do,” said Alia. She paused for a moment and then said “But he can’t be responsible for Adel’s problems. Adel chooses to behave the way he does. If he wants to come to us, we’ll help him – but he has to accept the consequences of his actions. Just because we have to let him know sometimes that what he does is hurtful, it doesn’t mean we love him less. Now that he can’t come to the wedding, maybe he’ll accept that he can’t continue the way he is. Maybe he’ll want to talk with our family properly.”

Somehow, Makoto doubted that; but he was grateful for Alia’s advice. She had played the role of a big sister in his life since he was ten years old and he was quite happy to make that family tie official.

“Thank you,” he said, and watched as she responded with a bright smile.

***

Makoto and Alan's wedding had been stressful to plan but the day itself, as it turned out, was truly magical.

They exchanged their vows in a quiet ceremony at the Daitenkuu Temple, in front of their families and closest friends. This gesture was entirely symbolic, since they’d already taken the necessary legal step of registering themselves as a recognised same-sex couple with the local town hall. After the service and prayers at the temple, the newlywed couple and their guests took a hired minibus with music and drinks on board for the hour-long trip to the de Ganma family home. Alan had hired Fumi-baa and her granddaughter Harumi to make takoyaki; they were on the lawn, cooking, as the couple arrived. Fumi-baa gave Alan a long hug when she saw him.

“You look wonderful!” she said, and straightened down the front of Alan’s haori for him. “Where is the bride?”

Alan looked guiltily back at Makoto, then he took a deep breath and said “I have married Makoto. He is now my husband.”

Fumi-baa looked back and forth between the two grooms, and said “Ah … I suppose they get up to all sorts now, don’t they?” She smoothed Alan’s hair off his face, “You’ve always been a funny boy. But Makoto here is lucky to have you.”

Makoto hastily brushed away a rogue tear that threatened; and knew it was true, he _was_ lucky to have Alan.

Alan disappeared inside the house and re-emerged a vision in a wedding dress made entirely from bright blue-green peacock feathers. Its full skirt and long train shimmered with colourful eyes, while the low-cut back exposed a fair amount of his toned, golden flesh. Makoto had never seen anything like it but thought that if anyone could pull it off, Alan could.

“You look beautiful,” Makoto said. Unusual, certainly, but then Alan was a professional model. He’d surely worn something weirder than this before (though Makoto couldn’t think of any examples off the top of his head.)

“I know,” said Alan, totally unfazed. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It is,” said Makoto, and took Alan’s hand; Alan responded with a fond squeeze to Makoto’s fingers. It sent a rush of warmth through Makoto’s body and renewed his hope that, if they could manage to communicate well and work through problems together, they might have a real chance of making this marriage work for the rest of their lives.

The afternoon consisted of a tea party with takoyaki and all sorts of sushi and snacks and desserts, followed by some speeches and dancing. Adonis gave a long speech about his pride in Alan, how honoured he was to have Makoto finally join the family, and how he had never missed even one of his children’s weddings. The brief reminder of Adel sent a jolt of pain through Makoto but, when he looked at Alan’s smiling face, he felt it had all been worth it. They’d married at the temple that meant so much to both of them. All their closest friends and family were present, and most of the details of the reception had been organised by Alan. The takoyaki, the chocolate fountain, the ice sculptures, the blue and green colour scheme, the wedding cake with the figures of two little grooms on top, the music, and many other things were all what Alan had asked for. Makoto would never forget the joy on Alan’s face as his new husband had walked around the marquee with him, squealing in delight at the sight of everything he’d dreamed of becoming reality around them.

The only one of Alan’s wishes that he hadn’t got was to release a hundred white doves into the sunset. Makoto felt it would be rather cruel to keep the doves cramped up until then; also, they’d have to be caged in the house somewhere, and would probably shit all over everything. Alan had sulked until Alia suggested the compromise of releasing a hundred heart-shaped helium balloons. Makoto stood with Alan, holding hands, as the balloons drifted skyward.

“Do you think a child will find one?” said Alan, dreamily. “Kids love helium balloons.”

Makoto thought it more likely they would all burst or get tangled in power lines or something before anyone found them, but he petted Alan’s shoulder, “I’m sure they will.”

Alan reached out for Makoto’s hand and held it; they stood together, watching the balloons drift over the horizon.

Javert's congratulations to the couple were stilted, but seemed sincere. He was still wearing tight trousers; Makoto rather hoped that this was because he was due to perform later. Alan began excitedly chattering away about the honeymoon, and Javert bristled. Makoto was just about to intervene and end the conversation when Alia arrived at his shoulder, "Good afternoon, Javert."

"Miss Alia," he said, with a nod.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said. Her smile was wide, and it was evident that she approved of his clothing, "Shall we catch up? Let me get you a drink."

"But-" Javert began, only for her to steer him away from the grooms and towards the bar.  _This_ was a turn-up for the books, Makoto thought. Alan's family certainly did have a type.

ATM and Team ADULT would each be performing a song or two at the reception, and Alan had also arranged for Amazonz to play. He’d kept Makoto updated on their progress. Now Alan had introduced Takayama Jin to some contacts in the music industry, Amazonz were back to two members and had a new manager. They reportedly had plans for their own tour soon. Makoto hoped that every venue they’d be playing was soundproofed.

He went over to say hello to Takayama. There was no sign of Nanaha, but Takayama was talking to a guy and girl, “Hey, Fukami! Say hello to Haruka. The guy who used to be in Amazonz with me.”

“Hello,” said Makoto. He’d heard about Haruka from Alan, too. Haruka worked at the clinic whose plastic surgery advertising Alan would soon be the new face of.

“Hi,” said Haruka. “This is my sister Mizuki. She’s the other member of Amazonz now.” Mizuki was a pretty, gentle-looking girl. Makoto couldn’t exactly imagine her screeching her way through “Violent Wild Punish”; but then Haruka didn’t look like the type, either.

“How is Nanaha-san?” Makoto asked, thinking of Takayama’s formidable (and frankly terrifying) girlfriend.

“She’s OK,” said Takayama. “Over there.” He gestured towards the buffet table, where Nanaha appeared to be engaged in a rather heated argument with Amily.

It had to be said Mizuki had a very good pair of lungs on her. Makoto was slightly concerned that anyone who developed hearing problems after Amazonz’ performance might try to sue him and Alan; but then, he could always ask Edith to sort it out. Team ADULT took the stage for another unique melody blending Buddhist chanting with a poor attempt at rap, then Takeru got up to sing a touching composition that he’d written for Kanon.

_“They told me you needed an organ donation_

_You were running out of time_

_And after we both had the operation_

_I knew I had to ask you to be mine_

_I hope you’ll agree_

_To spend your life with me_

_Cos I love you more than I love my kidney.”_

Kanon burst into tears and ran up onto the stage to hug him; almost knocking him off his feet.

The evening ended with ATM performing a repertoire of their hits, although all three were a little tipsy by this stage. The audience fell silent as Makoto sang “Wonderland”, the song he’d written about his love for Alan.

_“I scream into the wilderness_

_My heart is full of emptiness_

_But I want to find that wonderland where there’s no one and nothing but you.”_

When Makoto finished, Alan addressed their guests and spoke into the microphone, “Makoto wrote this song about our love and his feelings towards me. It means a lot to us that you enjoyed it. We hope to release it as a forthcoming single.”

Makoto thought this might just be the happiest he'd ever been, but more importantly than that, he _knew_ his lyrics weren’t just for teenage emo kids.

***

Makoto and Alan spent a wonderful wedding night together at the de Ganma house, in Alan’s bedroom. Makoto wouldn’t forget it for a long time. It, and the night they got engaged, were precious memories in his heart now. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast the following morning and then departed for their honeymoon: far away, on a sandy beach, in a penthouse suite with its own heart-shaped hot tub.

There was probably only so much frolicking in the hotel’s rooftop pool, honeymoon sex all over their room and the hot tub, and motorbike rides at sunset you could do. Whatever that limit was, Makoto was pretty sure he and Alan had exceeded it multiple times. The day after they returned from their honeymoon, they went to visit the temple and were greeted by a beaming Onari.

“Master Makoto, Master Alan! We have the most blessed news.”

“Did you finally end your fourteen-month dispute with the temple elders over the location of that new car park?” said Alan.

“Even better than that! Although it certainly would be convenient if we could resolve it,” said Onari, his expression growing sheepish. “Akari-kun is expectant again.”

“Do you mean she’s having another baby?” said Makoto.

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations,” said Alan.

“Thanks.” Akari looked down at the floor. “It’s going to be a little difficult with work – but we’re looking forward to it.”

“It is indeed most excellent tidings. I knew it was worth keeping my old stage costume. Akari-kun seemed rather enthusiastic –” Onari began, and was silenced as she dragged him away.

Adonis’s wedding present to Alan and Makoto had been to buy their apartment for them so it could serve as their marital home. They had plans to redecorate now they didn’t need a landlord’s permission; but would think about it later. For now they enjoyed living together as they always had, eating meals in their little kitchen and watching dramas together with Kanon at night. Her current favourite was a BL story about a trainee fireman attracted to a senior at work.

“This is boring,” Alan complained, as the protagonist failed for the third or fourth time in a row to get up the nerve to confess his feelings to his crush. “When is he going to climb Oshida-senpai’s pole?”

“You’re hopeless,” said Makoto.

“No, I’m not. You love me.” Alan pressed a quick kiss to Makoto’s cheek and took a handful of snacks before flopping back against the cushions on the sofa.

Makoto looked around at their home, his husband, his beloved sister, and everything he’d built together with the people he loved. He put an arm each around Alan and Kanon, and they continued quite contentedly into this piece of their sometimes difficult, but perfectly adequate, forever.


End file.
